D'oh I Missed!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Swoobats have been unleashed in this world. why have you forsaken us, Leavanny?
1. Chapter 1

**D'oh I Missed!**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: One of my alternative selfs must be way past a million published fanfics by now. Or at the rate I'm going, past one billion. I envy that alternative universe, mainly because he at least actually actively writes. Me? I need a slap, or a kick in my ass, yo. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Leavanny and Maractus were heading towards a dark cave in the middle of a tropical jungle. Weird, yes, but hey, anything can happen in the world of Pokemon, as Arceus wills it. So Anyway, these two grass types were in this strange cave, when across they came a lever.

"Hmm... maybe there's a switch in one of the rooms!" Leavanny exclaimed while checking out the enclosed instruction book.

Maractus trembled as her entire body shook, her yellow spikes perking up. "I don't know, Leavanny. Shouldn't we just leave it as it is?"

Leavanny laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Pfft, nah! This is worth pulling down!" She then tugged the lever down as the ground shook violently. Suddenly, thousands of Swoobat flew out from the cave, to wreak havoc on the peaceful world. Leavanny and Maractus looked at each other as they laughed nervously, then gulped.

"This isn't good..." Maractus mumbled as she gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Leavanny and Mraactus ran out of the western exit as they watched the hordes of Swoobat flying in the air. They then witnessed several Confuse Rays being sent down into the jungle, confusing the Pokemon that inhabited the area. Maractus and Leavanny gasped in shock as they wondered what they would do, before the ground shook, causing several plants and jungle foliage to fall in. Leavanny held onto one of the vines, with maractus holding in tightly to Leavanny, trying not to fall.

"This was a bad, bad idea!" Maractus shouted as tears came falling from her eyes. "If we just stayed out of that cave, none of this would have happened!"

Leavanny frowned as she shrugged. "Well, yeah, but at least we managed to get out without getting in-" Leavanny then accidentally let go, and she held onto Maractus tightly as she screamed. "D'oh I Missed!"

Leavanny and Maractus kept falling, until they landed on a Hydreigon, who felt the two grass types and bellowed loudly as he tried shaking them off of him. Leavanny grabbed hold of Maractus and held onto Hydreigon's back for as long as possible, with Hydreigon falling towards the earth in an attempt to shake them off. Suddenly, Hydreigon turned around and slammed his back into the ground, causing Leavanny and Maractus to fall off. The Hydreigon smirked as he fired a blast of Draco Meteor downwards, watching the blast engulf both Leavanny and Maractus, the two female grass types screaming in pain from the blast.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... how long have we been falling?" Maractus asked as she held onto Leavanny tightly.

Leavanny blinked as she rubbed the back of her head. "Honestly... I lost count."

"Oh joy." Maractus sarcastically remarked as she rolled her eyes.

It was then that they kept falling down the mysterious dark hole, our two plucky female grass types. Falling, falling... with no end in sight. Did I mention that classical things like _The Ugly Barnacle_ and _Where The Wild Things Are_ are very short, but great success? Kinda like how this story isn't! Ha ha, TV Tropes!

"Maybe we should keep talking, Maractus."

"But that won't get us nowhere!"

"I know, but it's better than... uh... nothing."

"Is that all you have to say, Leavanny, even if we might be falling to our death?"

"Yep."

We're screwed."


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I felt like finishing this up properly. I was going to change the title, but... D'oh I Missed the opportunity to do so. So yeah, there you go. Enjoy.

* * *

Leavanny and Maractus were still falling in a deep, dark abyss towards their impending death, not having anything to grasp on. The two were thinking of screaming for their lives, but they have been falling for so long they decided to not to. So they kept falling to their eventually demise. And falling.

And falling.

And falling...

...And falling...

...And... falling...

"Basically, our life at this point is one giant fart," Maractus lampshaded as she sighed.

Leavanny folded her sharp arms, nodding her head in agreement. "Yep. We're basically glorified pieces of nothing at this point."

Suddenly, a huge shiny colored male Swoobat gobbled up Leavanny and Maractus, ending their endless fall.

**THE END**


End file.
